Entre amantes, amigos e irmãos
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Precisamos ser apenas amigos. Como fazer isso?


Hetalia e seus personagens não me pertencem ~ Spain/Portugal. Portugal (Manuel) utilizado nessa história não é oficial.

Espero que gostem! Qualquer erro, não me culpem, terminei de escrever depois das três da manhã.. Culpem a yuka-chan que revisou! x3

Brincadeira, muito obrigada por isso *-*

Baseado em "Just be friends", Vocaloid.

Boa leitura!

**Entre amantes, amigos e irmãos**

"_Just be friends_

_All we gotta do Just be Friends_

_It's time do say goodbye"_

(Just be Friends – Megurine Luka)

Como chegara naquele ponto?

Conseguia se lembrar perfeitamente, fazendo com que um suspiro fraco escapasse dos lábios enquanto encarava o chão, as mãos entrelaçadas enquanto mantinha os braços apoiados nas pernas. Não era difícil pensar, o problema do rapaz era justamente pensar demais. Tudo porque acabou achando o que não queria.

A situação inicial era simples: tinha acordado para tomar um copo d'água ao sentir a garganta seca. Nada mais, nada menos. Mas acabou escutando as vozes sussurradas de seus pais vindas do único cômodo que a luz se fazia presente. Não havia uma fresta nem nada, mas chamou-lhe a atenção, justamente por ser uma cena incomum. Eles nunca conversavam daquele modo, ao menos ao ver do garoto que, curioso, aproximou-se da porta de madeira, arqueando as costas e observando pelo buraco da fechadura. O timbre, outrora incompreensível, fez-se mais claro.

- Deveríamos contar.

- Que nada! É só uma brincadeira, logo acaba e nunca o veremos novamente.

- Ele vai acabar descobrindo. Estou falando...

- Não vai. Você se preocupa demais - a voz masculina riu e o vulto se aproximou da mulher, envolvendo-a nos braços. - É só uma fase. Logo voltaremos à nossa vida normal.

- Mas... - a mulher suspirou com a voz abafada, como se algo estivesse pesando. - Se é realmente ele... Não acha que tem um motivo?

- Motivo?

- Sim... Digo, achamos que tinha nascido morto. Agora eu penso: será que meu filho foi roubado de mim? Se foi isso... Ele ter aparecido logo agora... Não seria uma forma de compensar o tempo perdido?

- Você está pensando demais. Nem temos certeza se é aquela criança.

- Mas a semelhança é inegável! - Exclamou exaltando-se, mas logo tapou a boca e olhou para os lados, como se alguém estivesse observando. Mesmo que não tivesse ideia de que isso ocorria.

- Existem os chamados sósias... Pode ser só isso. Nunca teremos certeza. Apenas deixe passar, querida.

O homem usava um tom paciente para falar enquanto acariciava os cabelos da esposa, mas nem isso era suficiente para acalmá-la.

- Se eles forem mesmo irmãos... Ele e o Manuel... Eles vão para o inferno...

- Psiiu... Não fale assim. É pura besteira, vai ver.

A mulher consentiu deixando-se confortar pelo outro, mas Antonio - bem protegido pela porta - estava mais confuso do que nunca esteve em sua vida. Aquela conversa fora toda incompreensível, mas quando ouviu o nome de Manuel... As coisas clarearam, ao menos um pouco.

Esforçando-se para não fazer barulho, voltou ao quarto desnorteado, sem conseguir dormir mais uma vez. Foi assim que começou aquela situação toda. Agora entendia a frase "a curiosidade matou o gato".

Não chegava a ser exatamente um namoro, nunca usaram esse termo, mas Antonio estava saindo com um outro rapaz; na verdade um homem, já que ele era alguns poucos anos mais velho. Juntando todas as informações que sabia dele, Manuel, português - ao menos o sotaque era de lá -, morava em um apartamento do centro e adorava ler e cozinhar. A mãe morrera quando ele estava no colegial e não conhecia seu pai. Trabalhava duro, era bem esforçado e um bom rapaz, apesar de ter tendências violentas. Conheceram-se por obra do acaso ou destino, não sabia ao certo. Um dos amigos de Manuel começou a falar com Antonio como se fosse com o outro, até que o verdadeiro interveio. Acabaram conversando entre si apesar do estranhamento inicial. E ficaram amigos. Só não sabia dizer quando a amizade virou algo mais.

O espanhol acabou pegando o costume de visitar o amigo lusitano. O apartamento era bem organizado e sempre levava uma bronca quando bagunçava algo.

Logo na entrada havia um pequeno tapete para se limpar os pés e a porta dava direto para a sala. Um sofá de dois lugares - este de frente para uma televisão - e uma poltrona perto do móvel, intercalada com uma pequena mesa redonda com o telefone. A sala e a cozinha eram divididas por uma bancada. Lá os itens eram bem dispostos: uma geladeira, fogão e armários para se guardar o necessário. Um apartamento normal, com um corredor que dava para o banheiro, uma área de serviço mais aberta ao final do mesmo e uma segunda porta que dava para o quarto - local favorito de Antonio, diga-se de passagem, embora ficasse mais na sala. E foi lá que tudo aconteceu.

No início até que não, mas à medida que as visitas ficavam mais frequentes, Manuel deixava o castelhano a brincar com o controle remoto da TV enquanto ficava absorto na leitura de algum livro. Muitas vezes era o espanhol quem tinha de lhe cutucar para que pudessem fazer um lanche.

Antonio também adorava isso: o modo como o lusitano ficava tão concentrado na leitura que mal lhe ouvia. Mesmo isso não sendo exatamente bom, acabou se acostumando e tirando alguma vantagem - foi assim que conseguiu o primeiro beijo, afinal.

_- Esse livro é bom, Manu?_

_- Uhum._

_- Não vai brigar comigo por estar te chamando de "Manu"?_

-_ Uhm._

_- Vai continuar respondendo assim?_

_- Hm... Uhum._

_- Você é chato, sabia?_

_- Uhum._

_Antonio revirou os olhos, entediado. Não tinha nada na TV, mas logo sorriu, maroto. Ele não estava nem falando nada por conta do apelido que tomara liberdade de usar ao chamá-lo. Poderia matar aquela vontade estranha que tinha dentro de si fazia alguns dias. Pensou no início que fosse puro narcisismo pelo português se parecer consigo, mas caso fosse, passaria... Então não era isso. Queria beijá-lo - apenas isso._

_- Vai me bater se eu te beijar?_

_- Hm._

_Ops, pergunta errada. Largou o controle no braço do sofá, sentando-se de forma a ficar de frente para o outro._

_- Posso te beijar?_

_- Uhum._

_Como tinha obtido permissão, não perderia a chance, não é?_

_O castelhano deslizou os dedos pelo encosto do sofá, avançando o braço na direção do menor _-_ apesar de mais velho, Manuel era cerca de três centímetros mais baixo -, contornando-lhe o pescoço e tocando-lhe a face._

_Ficando surpreso com o gesto, a concentração saiu da leitura, mas não teve tempo de formular nada como indagação. Antonio virou sua face, encostando os lábios em seguida e beijando-o longamente. De primeira não houve retribuição, pois o luso estava processando a informação com uma lentidão absurda, parecendo não aceitar. E nem de segunda houve uma retribuição de fato. Assim como falara, Manuel acabou batendo no espanhol, afastando-o de si e xingando-o com todos os sinônimos para "idiota" que conhecia. Mas Antonio não ligava. Gostava de vê-lo todo coradinho, eh!_

O espanhol também gostava do jeito como ele piscava os olhos rapidamente, baixando as pálpebras por um instante antes de se voltar para ele com certa infantilidade, perguntando o que ele dissera. Só então cozinhavam juntos alguma coisa para comer. Era uma convivência leve e agradável.

Às vezes saíam, gravavam vídeos e tiravam fotos, nada anormal - tirando o fato de serem dois homens que poderiam se passar por irmãos. Antonio sabia disso, e era justamente o que mais incomodava.

Seu irmão, na teoria, teria morrido assim que nasceu, sufocado pelo cordão umbilical. Foi o que sua mãe lhe contara ao menos, então nunca se preocupou de fato com a história, apesar de achar bem triste. Mas nada tinha a ver com ele e Manuel - era apenas uma coincidência. Era isso que pensava até ouvir aquela conversa que acabou destruindo tudo que acreditava.

Por vários dias a fio ficou batendo na mesma tecla, querendo conversar com alguém sobre o assunto, mas a pessoa com quem mais queria falar poderia estranhar tal conversa. A questão era: contar ou não para Manu?

O lusitano reparou que havia algo de errado com ele. Às vezes, até perguntava e falava algo como "Precisando, já sabes", mas sempre negava e sorria tolamente, abraçando-o e esquecendo-se dos problemas ao ver que a pessoa que mais queria que se preocupasse consigo realmente o fazia. O ritual era o mesmo: acabava abraçando-o e exclamando o quanto ele era fofo e estava feliz por ouvir aquilo e, corado e extremamente constrangido com toda aquela cena, acabava sendo afastado gentilmente com um soco ou chute. O amor doía, descobriu Antonio. Em vários sentidos.

Não podia se esquecer quando sua mãe ordenara que parasse de ver o português. Não queria, mas depois de toda aquela história louca sobre hospitais, roubos de criança e possibilidade alta de ele realmente ser seu irmão, compartilhar sangue do seu sangue, entrou em parafuso. Não se lembrava das palavras exatas, mas acabou acatando o pedido da mãe e foi cortar qualquer relação a mais que poderia ter com o português.

O ritual era o mesmo de uns tempos para cá, um sorriso de cumprimento na entrada, algumas conversas casuais e lá estavam de volta ao sofá da sala, cada qual com sua tarefa. Dessa vez o castelhano nem chegou a ligar a TV. Ficou a encarar o horizonte na varanda que se estendia atrás do aparelho, as mãos pressionando os joelhos. Após vários minutos, com apenas o tic-tac do relógio na cozinha soando, Antonio suspirou pesadamente, resolvendo se pronunciar:

- Manu?

- Hm? - Murmurou, mas dessa vez não estava desatento. Tinha percebido o estado forçado do espanhol e fitou-o de esguelha. Ele não o observava como de costume e isso o incomodou mais do que queria.

- É sério, eu... - fez uma pausa, tempo suficiente para que o outro fechasse o livro e deixasse de lado, voltando-se para ele e prestando atenção. - Acho que devíamos terminar.

Um silêncio pesado pairou sobre o local. Manuel fez uma expressão que seria cômica se não fosse a situação em que se encontrava, os lábios entreabertos e os olhos fixos no espanhol. Esperava que ele continuasse a falar e se voltasse para ele com um sorriso falando que era brincadeira, só queria ver outra expressão dele... Em seguida ficaria com raiva e Antonio, com sua tontice característica, o abraçaria e daria um jeito de fazê-lo relaxar, e... Melhor não entrar em detalhes. O que importava no momento era que o que esperava não aconteceu. O castelhano sequer o fitava! Ficava com os olhos presos no nada, uma expressão vazia.

- Você sabe... O tédio sempre vem. Por isso... Vamos ser amigos...

Nesse instante, a voz - já baixa - do espanhol desapareceu. Começou a pensar que era verdade todos os defeitos que Manuel atribuía a si, mesmo sabendo que era uma forma de demonstrar algum carinho ou chamar-lhe a atenção... Ou só de pirraça mesmo.

Ele sabia ser infantil quando com raiva, mas até isso amava nele. Teve tanto tempo para pensar... Deveria ter arrumado uma desculpa melhor. Manuel acabou franzindo o cenho, se levantando e tentando fitar os olhos do outro, mas este os desviava. Não tinha forças para encará-lo.

- Do que estás falando, parvo?

Ao contrário do espanhol, seu tom era forte, apesar de raivoso. Sentia vontade de socá-lo até obter uma explicação decente, mas vendo-o daquele modo, nem valia a pena. Estalou os lábios com desgosto, estreitando os olhos.

- Então que vás embora. Sou eu quem não te quer mais.

Aquelas palavras doíam em ambos.

_"Eu continuo te amando, não quero me separar de você"_

- O pensamento era o mesmo. A voz mental gritava, bradava, mas não quiseram dar atenção. O espanhol só acordou quando viu que o outro se virava de costas para si, cruzando os braços. Sabia ler aquilo, ele estava sentindo algo que era difícil de controlar. Só não conseguia definir o que era: raiva, tristeza, ódio ou um conjunto de tudo. Os olhos tremeram e a boca se abriu, vacilando, afrouxando o aperto contra os joelhos. Levantou-se, querendo se aproximar, abraçá-lo e falar que era uma brincadeira... Mas já era tarde, não é? Queria que ele dissesse que não, um desejo egoísta, mas somente por saber que perdera sua chance. Percebeu os ombros trêmulos do menor, fazendo com que as lágrimas se acumulassem em suas pálpebras. Tinha conseguido ser realmente o grande idiota da história. Não deveria chegar do nada falando aquilo... Estavam tão bem há pouco! Estendeu uma das mãos como se fosse tocá-lo, mas parou no meio do caminho ao ouvir a voz abafada do lusitano, embora ainda firme:

- O que estás esperando? Não quero tua pena, vá-se embora. E feche a porta ao sair.

Antonio não tinha direito nenhum de estar ali. O que falar daquela fragilidade nunca antes tão fortemente demonstrada? Os ombros trêmulos? As unhas, mesmo curtas, provavelmente estavam perfurando a pele dos braços de tão fortes que os pressionavam. Reprimiu um suspiro, recuando e indo até a porta, fechando-a atrás de si.

Assim que o fez, correu com tudo que tinha para se afastar dali, sentindo alguma dificuldade de respirar, um aperto no peito inexplicável. Não estava doente, sabia, fisicamente tinha a saúde perfeita. Mas algo despedaçava em si, assim como em Manuel, mesmo que não o visse cair de joelhos ali mesmo, no chão da sala, como se não suportasse mais o próprio peso.

O espanhol correu, correu e gritou, mesmo que seus gritos surdos não fossem ouvidos por ninguém. A voz não saía, parecia ter morrido na garganta antes das cordas vocais poderem fazer seu trabalho. Desde então estava assim: trancado em seu quarto - gesto infantil, sabia -, ficando a encarar o nada como fizera naquele dia que preferiria apagar, se pudesse.

Queria sair correndo e ver Manuel, pedir desculpas e abraçá-lo, falar que estava tudo bem, lutar pela confiança dele mais uma vez. Mas ainda não tinha coragem para isso. Contentava-se com algumas fotos, caminhando até o computador que tinha no quarto e abrindo a pasta de ambos. Muitas imagens, muitas lembranças, muitas memórias. Cada uma fazia-lhe sorrir.

"_Se meu desejo pudesse se tornar real, eu renasceria e voltaríamos para aqueles dias."_

- Te quiero, Manuel... - Murmurou para a escuridão do quarto, achando algo interessante em meio às miniaturas de imagens. Um ícone diferente, um vídeo. Um sorriso mais largo se fez presente, o que seria? Curioso, clicou duas vezes no arquivo, vendo a tela abrir para rodar seu conteúdo.

Com a câmera inclinada, o vídeo começava consigo mesmo, rindo como se fosse aprontar algo. Logo começou a correr, apareceram pedaços de grama, céu, nuvens e árvores, antes de parar, ofegante - dava para ouvir sua respiração - e só então se estabilizar, endireitando a câmera que utilizava para fazer a gravação.

-_ Manuu ~_

_Chamou manhoso o garoto de costas que aparentemente estava lendo alguma coisa, sentado em uma mesa da praça, a voz ligeiramente distorcida pelo aparelho. Assim que se virou e viu o que Antonio fazia, o rapaz de cabelos maiores corou, fechando a cara e fazendo uma expressão que, ao ver do espanhol, era extremamente fofa._

_- O que estás fazendo, parvo?_

-_ Diga algo!_

- _... O quê?_

-_ Alguma coisa sobre mim!_

-_ Mas já sabes que és um idiota! Precisa gravar para lembrar? _-_ Cruzou os braços, esboçando um meio sorriso sarcástico. _Lindo, pensou.

-_ Não é issoooo! _-_ Arrastava a voz, provavelmente fazendo bico. _-_ Algo legal, vamos._

_O português suspirou pacientemente, fechando os olhos e massageando o cenho, dando-se por vencido._

-_ Certo. Deixe-me ver... _-_ desviou o olhar, sério, mas sem parecer irritado. _-_ Mesmo sendo um completo idiota... Espero que possamos ficar juntos. Não aguentarás sem mim, assim como eu não aguentaria sem ti. Melhor carregarmos juntos a mesma dor do que o fazermos sozinhos. Conseguirias ser feliz sem mim?_

Antonio ficou surpreso. Tinha certeza de que não era aquilo que ele falara! Confuso, voltou o vídeo. Estava imaginando coisas.

-_ Mesmo sendo um completo idiota, até gosto de ti _-_ pausa. - Argh _-_ passou uma das mãos pela franja. _-_ Isso é palermice tua. Deixe disso!_

_- Jajaja! Não seja malvado!_

Franzindo o cenho, Manuel nada mais disse. A última cena que se via era ele se aproximando da câmera e, em seguida, a imagem apontava para os pés deles antes de cair ao chão, mostrando apenas grama e um pedaço de sapato. Lembrava-se disso, o lusitano desviara a câmera de si e o beijara. Sorriu bobo, suspirando. Tinha mesmo que acabar? Brigavam tão pouco! Ao menos seriamente. Sempre acabava ouvindo reclamações e às vezes até recebendo agressões físicas, mas ficavam de bem. Inclusive, nem conseguia lembrar-se de alguma briga séria. Não agora. Só sentia falta dos bons momentos. Mas agora eram apenas... Amigos.

Argh! Ficar assim não adiantaria nada. Levantou-se, esgueirando-se e saindo de casa sem que os pais percebessem. Se agora eram apenas amigos, poderiam se ver! Animou-se com a ideia vendo que, já que ainda era final de tarde, ele deveria estar lanchando na cafeteria de sempre. Ele não mudaria hábitos de meses — talvez anos — em pouco tempo!

Logo localizou o local, abrindo a porta e ouvindo o sino da entrada tocar, anunciando sua presença. Os olhos verdes percorreram o local, logo encontrando a figura do lusitano. Sorriu ao vê-lo, mas logo fechou sua expressão. Ele estava acompanhado de um rapaz loiro, provavelmente o mesmo que o confundira. E Manuel estava rindo. Ele parecia bem. Antonio sentiu algo revirar dentro de si. **Ciúmes**, disse para si mesmo, embora não fosse admitir para mais ninguém. Aproximou-se da mesa sem pensar.

- Manuel.

O lusitano ficou surpreso e, por um segundo, os orbes também tão claros escureceram. Mas foi tão rápido que Antonio pensou ser impressão de sua cabeça oca.

- Queres se sentar conosco?

- Não. Quero que tire esse aí do meu lugar - e apontou para o loiro, que franziu o cenho devido ao gesto.

- Teu lugar? Não sei do que estás falando.

- Já arrumou outro, não é? E eu fiquei sofrendo por você! Idiota!

Discussão de crianças, ele sabia bem. Mas já não eram crianças. Antonio sentiu vontade de se bater, não eram novos para ficarem de mal por uma hora e depois voltarem a se falar. E viu isso nos olhos nublados de raiva, ressentimento e... Tristeza?

- Do que estás falando? Quem quis ir embora? Garanto que não fui eu! És apenas um frouxo, uma criancinha mimada que acha que pode ter o que quer, na hora que quer! Cresça!

Ele estava certo. Não deveria querer que ele ficasse sofrendo como estava fazendo, se remoendo por dentro. O lusitano suspirou, logo abaixando a intensidade da voz.

- Tu não sabes de nada.

Resmungou, trocando algumas palavras com seu acompanhante antes de deixar o local sob os olhos curiosos das pessoas. Antonio demorou um pouco a acordar, mas logo se colocou a seguir o mais velho.

- Espere aí! O que eu não sei? Você quem não sabe, Manuel!

Apressou o passo.

- Só não sei porque não me contas!

Bufou, cerrando os punhos. E aquilo acertou Antonio como uma pedra na cabeça, chegando a ficar tonto um instante, mas logo começou a correr para segurar o outro pelo pulso. Ele estava certo! Decidiu tudo sozinho, não tinha dito nada...

- Solte-me — murmurou, a cabeça baixa.

- Manu, eu... Me desculpe...

- Como acha que me sinto? Não dissestes nada para mim e deveria ser o primeiro com quem contarias. Saia.

Sim, aquela alegria toda não tinha nada de alegre. Ele ainda estava chateado. Manuel não era do tipo que esquecia fácil ou rápido. Sentindo que ele tentava se soltar de si — teve a impressão deve estar mais fraco —, segurou-o com mais força, virando-o para fitá-lo.

- Escute! Eu vou te explicar... Então, por favor... Me o...

Interrompeu a própria fala. Ia pedir — mais uma vez agindo de forma egoísta — para ele escutá-lo, mas até Antonio percebera que não era hora para tal. Ele estava tremendo — de raiva? — e algumas lágrimas se acumulavam nas pálpebras, mas ainda assim encarou o espanhol nos olhos, algo que este não tivera coragem de fazer. Chegou a vacilar um pouco, afrouxando o aperto, mas não queria que ele fugisse. Abraçou-o com força, sentindo um estranho nervosismo dentro de si — e isto nada tinha a ver com os passantes observando a cena, mesmo que não entendessem direito.

- Fui egoísta, não pensei em você! Me desculpe, Manuel, me desculpe. Eu menti, eu fiquei abalado, mas não interessa se vou para o inferno. Vou junto com você, é isso... Si, si.

Manuel estava confuso, tentando distribuir alguns socos pelo tórax do espanhol, mas ele o abraçava pela cintura, fazendo com que seus braços ficassem imobilizados contra os corpos. Estava absurdamente corado, olhando em volta. Não entendia o que se passava, ele teria que explicar melhor... Mas depois. Não conseguiu resistir muito mais. Não com ele abraçando-o daquela forma, com medo de perdê-lo novamente, sem querer deixá-lo ir embora... Suspirou, dando-se por vencido e retribuindo o abraço, afundando o rosto no ombro dele.

- Idiota. Não tem como sermos somente amigos.

**Fim**

E então~? Reviews?


End file.
